


If I'm Lucky

by thespacesbetweenus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Harry Fic Exchange, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacesbetweenus/pseuds/thespacesbetweenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Request 3)</p><p>Harry and Nick are on break from uni and decide to take a road trip to search for their soulmates. Harry is completely gutted when just a few days into the trip Nick finds his soulmate (bonus points if it's Louis) but he begrudgingly continues on. Late one night in a pub he hears Niall, drunk and loud and he knows immediately - but rather than being excited he's terrified Niall won't like him so he spends the whole evening dodging around the bar to get away from Niall. Finally they connect and it's of course, perfect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> Before I get started I'd like to apologise for two things::
> 
> 1\. I changed how they meet just slightly because no matter how I wrote it I couldn't get it to sound right.
> 
> 2\. I'm just going to apologise in advance for the entire thing because it's not as good as I wanted it to be and I feel like you deserve better than this ;-;
> 
> Oh, also, the title is taken from the song 'If I'm Lucky' by State Champs :) x

The radio blared with some hit tune or another, both occupants of the car singing along off-key to the lyrics. University was out for the summer, and Harry and Nick decided that they would use this opportunity to search for their soul mates.

~~~

They say that the first time you see your soul mate that your whole world stops. Some people literally collapse at the strength of the connection, while other people flee in shock from how intense it is. While there are many stories around how people react to finding their soul mate the one thing that always remains true is that no matter how or who it is…you will always know that this person is who you are destined to be with. It doesn’t matter if you were among the many who believed in soul mates or among those who thought it was a load of bull and that they could deny the existence. The moment that you catch sight of the person…you know and you’re drawn to them.

~~~

Harry was a strong believer, from the moment that they were told about them in school he was desperate to find his true partner. The schooling system noted that once a child hit the age of ten they were old enough to understand everything surrounding soul mates, even though most people didn’t find their mate until they were sixteen… of course parents were free to tell them about soul mates, often their own stories would become a bed time story for their child, telling the tale of how two complete strangers had fallen in love. It was around two months after they’d had their sit down in class that Harry’s best friend at the time Liam met his soul mate, it was a new student by the name of Zayn Malik and Harry thought Liam was the luckiest boy alive.  
As the years went on Harry’s desperation to find his soul mate never faltered, in fact it grew. As his sixteenth birthday came around Harry got antsy, most of his friends had found their partners already and he knew that he couldn’t get his hopes up, after all some of his teachers still hadn’t found their soul mates, but he was desperate. Although, his sixteenth birthday passed without having met his true love, then did his seventeenth, and then his eighteenth and nineteenth. And now with just a few months until his twentieth Harry was willing to do anything to meet the person he was destined for.

~~~

It was on the third day of their trip, as they were passing through Doncaster, Yorkshire, that Nick found his soul mate.

They had stopped in at a McDonalds for lunch and as they waited for their order they were busy discussing whether or not they should stay here and do a wander of the area, see if anyone struck out to them when Nick received a tap on his shoulder. The moment he turned around he almost fell onto Harry, there in front of him was the most beautiful young man he’d ever seen. He had a light tan, fluffy chestnut hair that swooped across his forehead just barely shadowing over the prettiest pair of blue-grey eyes that Nick had ever seen. He stood silent a moment, reaching blindly to grab onto Harry’s forearm as he took in the beautiful sight before him.   
“I…I think I’ve been touched by an angel,” he managed softly, dragging in a shaken breath.  
Louis’ lips quirked into an amused smirk, “Hello, you…” he murmured, holding out a dainty hand. “My name is Louis…and I think that yes, you should in fact stick around for a couple of days…”

Nick squeaked in shock, glaring at Harry as he nudged him forward. He took Louis’ hand in his own, revelling in how smooth his skin was, “Nick, my is name…” he replied before his eyes went wide, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. “Oh my god. I mean…shit. My name’s Nick and I am so sorry, I’m so awkward I’m sorry.”  
Harry and Louis laughed in unison, Harry rounding the pair to find them a table while Nick just stood, staring at Louis. “Where—uh… do you live around here?” he asked softly, taking a step closer to Louis, still not releasing his hand.  
Louis hummed softly and nodded, taking the next step in until they were almost chest to chest. “Yeah, I’m a Donny boy thinking about moving soon though…what about you, where do you live?”  
“I…I live in London, go to school there, or well, actually I just graduated,” Nick breathed, his breath quickening in shock at how right this felt, it was as if he’d been living his life in black and white until this moment.

~~~

A week later and Harry found himself leaving Doncaster on his own, Nick had abandoned him for his soul mate, and of course Harry was happy for him, but he still had a mission and really he was quite jealous of the fact that Nick had found his first. And they looked so happy together; Harry wanted that, he wanted to feel those emotions because seeing how Nick and Louis looked at each other was the most beautiful thing he’d experienced in a long time.

***Meanwhile***

“It’s not that I don’t believe in the whole soul mate thing, really. I just…I’m not going to go out of my way to find them. I’m happy how things are and I mean, what if my soul mate is already dead or what if they don’t want to be tied down to this?” Niall huffed slightly as his father once more told him that he should be out exploring the world and looking for his life-long companion rather than sitting at home playing video games.  
Bobby sighed loudly, “I just don’t want you to end up like I did.”  
“And I won’t!” Niall assured, “I’m not going to let myself end up with anyone who isn’t my soul mate, I’m not going to do that, I won’t make that mistake, dad! I just don’t want to rush into anything, I’m just turned twenty and I don’t need to think about that just yet.”

Niall’s parents had tried to defy the laws of love, neither of them believed in soul mates, they’d spent a lot of time together, fallen in love, gotten married and had two children together. However when Niall was a little over a year old Niall’s mother met another man who just so happened to be her soul mate and that was the last they’d heard from her.

***

The music was pounding, the combination of the strobe lighting and smoke machines sending Harry’s mind into an absolute frenzy. He leant back against the bar, lifting his gin and tonic to his lips to take a slow sip, letting his eyes continue to wander the crowd.   
“Hey mate, why the long face?” a thick Irish accent came up beside him.  
Harry let his eyes flicker over, the accent had stirred something in him and he felt hopeful for a moment, however when his gaze landed on the man the excitement dropped—admittedly the man was very attractive and he had the most piercing set of blue eyes—he wasn’t Harry’s soul mate. Harry took in the man’s appearance and then the pretty woman under his arm, forcing a smile towards them both.   
“Just looking in all the wrong places for the right person,” he said slowly.  
The man smiled, patting his shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll find them one day. Don’t give up hope.”  
Harry’s stomach flipped at the accent and he sucked in a deep breath, pressing both hands to his face before leaving the club without another word.

“Nick!” Harry exclaimed as soon as his mate answered the phone. “I need to go to Ireland.”  
“I’m sorry, you what?” Nick gasped; Harry could practically see the horrified expression through the phone. Nick had never been one for spontaneity and Harry really should have been expecting this reaction and probably should have worked his way up to why he needed to make this trip.  
“I said I need to go to Ireland,” Harry repeated as he made his way across from the club to the little Bed and Breakfast that he’d spent the past two nights at.   
“Harry!” Nick groaned slightly, shaking his head, “You can’t just go to Ireland? What in God’s name put that idea in your head? I thought you were looking for your soul mate?”  
“I am! He’s Irish though, I know it. I was in a club earlier and an Irish bloke approached me and I don’t know…the accent really just spoke to me. I need to…shit I should have asked him where in Ireland he was from, because I mean, I’ve heard Irish accents before so why would this be any different unless my soul mate was from the same place?”   
“Harry you aren’t making much sense right now…it’s three in the morning, call me at a decent hour and we can work this out,” Nick sighed, frustrated, before he ended the call without waiting for a response.

~~~

Mullingar. The bloke was from Mullingar. His name was Greg Horan and he was from Mullingar. Once Nick had so rudely ended their call the previous night, Harry had returned to the club to find the Irishman. He’d learned his name and where he was from before filling him in about his quest and why he’d asked such invasive questions to someone who was basically a stranger. Greg, in turn, told Harry the heartbreaking story of his own parents and that he thought that what Harry was incredible and that he was more than eager to help.

Now, the following day Harry had caught a flight from Manchester to Dublin and was standing looking at the train timetable to see when the next could take him out to Mullingar. He tapped his bottom lip, skimming over the numbers when his phone went off.   
“Hello, Harry?” Greg’s voice broke through the receiver, the accent once more making his heart lurch. “Listen I couldn’t bear the thought of you ending up lost or something so I called my dad and he should be almost there to collect you. We’re giving you a room at our house for the duration of your stay.”   
“Greg,” Harry protested softly, taking a few steps towards the pick-up/drop-off bay. “You didn’t have to do that. Really, this is too much.”  
“Nonsense! It’s honestly no trouble, I was going to have my brother collect you, but it seems he’s gone out for the day. My dad was more than willing to help out.” Harry rolled his eyes slightly, skimming over the cars waiting in the bay. “Look Harry, I have to go. I’ll talk to you again soon. Good luck finding your soul mate!”  
Harry murmured his farewell, continuing to search the cars for this stranger who was going to be collecting him—which was a hard task considering he had neither name nor looks to go off.  
“Harry?” A voice called from one of the cars and Harry snapped his head up to look around. There in a black Volvo sat a man who without a doubt must have been Greg’s father. “You’re Harry, aren’t you?”  
“And you must be Greg’s father, I’m afraid I don’t know your name though,” he chuckled nervously, walking over to the car. He loaded his backpack and suitcase into the back of the vehicle before making his way to the front, taking the man’s outstretched hand in his own to return the greeting.  
The man gave him a friendly smile, “My name is Bobby Horan…it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded, motioning for Harry to get into the car. “It’s about an hour’s drive back home, hope you don’t mind the company of an old bat like me for that long.”  
Harry shook his head rapidly and let out a small laugh, “Not at all, sir.” He said softly, making himself comfortable in the passenger seat as Bobby pulled out of the pick-up bay. “Can I just say that your son looks so much like you.” He added.  
Bobby let out a laugh and nodded, not turning his eyes off the road. “So Greg told me about your hunt for a soul mate? I wish my younger boy—Niall, he’s Greg’s brother, don’t know if he told you about him—I wish he was as eager as you are.”   
Harry pursed his lips in puzzled thought before he looked over to the man, “Excuse me for the bluntness, but didn’t Greg say that you didn’t believe in soul mates?”  
“Didn’t, past tense,” Bobby frowned, letting out a soft breath. “But for a woman to leave her husband and two boys without ever returning or sending form of contact for her soul mate I guess I sort of have to believe it, don’t I?”  
Harry nodded slightly, feeling slightly guilty for asking the question as the car fell into an uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the trip.

When they’d arrived at the Horan residence, Bobby took Harry’s things upstairs before insisting he stay in for the rest of the afternoon, offering drinks and a map of the town to show him all the areas that young people tended to hang out.   
“Rest today, start tomorrow, it shouldn’t take you more than a day or two and if Niall comes back tonight he can go out and help you in your search.”

~~~

At around seven, Bobby sent Harry upstairs to wash up for dinner, directing him to the room he’d be staying in and also the bathroom. Harry only got a couple of steps up the stairs when his eyes landed on a framed photo on the wall. It had two boys, who Harry assumed to be Greg and Niall, the older held a blue guitar that was a little too small for him, while the younger was playing a violin, a yellow microphone stand between the two of them. Harry smiled softly, the younger boy was simply adorable and Harry thought he would definitely be attractive now. His thoughts were confirmed when he continued up the stairs to be met with the face of an angel, dyed blonde hair, a crooked smile, braced teeth and the prettiest set of blue eyes…was this Niall? All it took was that one look at the photo for Harry’s heart to stop. He leant back against the stair banister, dragging in a shaken breath before running upstairs to clean up and get changed.  
He didn’t know why he didn’t tell Bobby straight away about his new-found news…maybe he needed to process it all. After eating a quiet dinner with the man and insisting on helping with the cleaning Harry told Bobby he needed some fresh air and that he shouldn’t wait up.

Harry slowly walked down the main road, his mind swimming with how all of this had turned out. His ears tuned in to the sound of a pounding base and he quickened his pace towards the music, soon enough catching sight of a lively club –which was a little weird seeing it had barely hit nine yet.He showed his identification and then paid to be allowed in, all his hearing immediately being swallowed by the loud music. Harry went first to the bar, ordering one of the cocktails they had up on the specials board, ignoring the comment that the bartender made, something about Mullingar being an odd place for a pommy to be hanging around. When he turned back around he almost spilt his drink, there in the middle of the crowd was Niall; Harry sidestepped, keeping his gaze on him but also being cautious not to be seen. He didn’t know why all of the sudden he was so nervous, didn’t understand why after all of these years of searching and wanting he couldn’t bring himself to approach the man who he was destined to spend the rest of time with. What if Niall wasn’t ready? Bobby had said he wasn’t eager to find his soul mate. What if he was amongst those who didn’t believe in them? What if he simply didn’t like Harry? The thoughts clouded his mind and he was scared into remaining a good long distance away, however not scared enough to leave the club. He instead followed him around for most of the night, always a few steps out of sight sipping on his cocktail and drinking the pure beauty that was this Niall Horan.

When Niall slipped in to the toilet a while later Harry was quick to follow, ducking into a stall before he could be seen. He stood quietly a moment, listening to the silence until the door swung open, allowing the music from the club to be let back in and then swung shut, silencing it again. Harry rushed out of his stall to follow Niall, taking barely two steps from the door when a hand grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling him back into the wall. He didn’t have time to see who it was, a grunt of shock leaving his lips before someone was kissing him.   
“What, did you think I didn’t notice you following me around all night? Bit hard for someone your height to be subtle,” that voice followed by a soft rasped laugh was enough for Harry’s knees to buckle and his lips to split into a large grin.  
He opened his eyes to be met with those same eyes from the photograph, “Hello Niall…” he said softly, bringing a hand up to tenderly stroke Niall’s cheek. “My name is Harry and you have no idea how thrilled I am to meet you.”  
Niall smiled, leaning in to the delicate touch of Harry’s hand. He barely even registered the fact that this guy already knew his name, too taken in by his beauty and charm. “Pleased to meet you, Harry…” he murmured, straightening under the touch.  
Harry silenced anything else that Niall might have wanted to say, leaning down and pressing their lips together once more, revelling in the way they slotted together so perfectly. He drank up Niall’s flavour, it was a mixture of beer—which in any other circumstance he would have been disgusted by—and something that he couldn’t quite identify but also couldn’t get enough of.  
Niall broke the kiss after a few minutes and grinned up at Harry, “I’m going to tell my friends that something has come up and then I’m taking you home to meet my father.”  
Harry bit his lip, watching Niall slip off into the crowd. He should tell him that he already knew his father, but at the same time Niall looked so excited to tell him that Harry just couldn’t bring himself to break the news just yet, he waited until they were almost back at the Horan residence to tell him, receiving naught but a shocked look in response and the word how.  
“I’ll tell you later, but I’d like to be reintroduced considering the circumstances,” Harry said softly.

~~~

“And that’s how I came to find you in the club tonight,” Harry finished softly.

It was almost 2am by now…Once they’d arrived home and told Bobby their news, earning his grin of approval, he forced them to stay downstairs for some drinks of celebration before being allowed back up to Niall’s room to talk. It was there that they’d spent the next few hours cuddled on Niall’s bed, the older of the pair curled into the youngers chest, tracing absent minded patterns against his skin as he listened to Harry describing in detail the events of the past couple months. Everything from the day he’d proposed the idea of the search to Nick to a couple hours ago when Niall pushed him against the wall in the club.  
Harry’s hand stroked through Niall’s hair and he let out a soft breath when Niall didn’t respond.   
“Darling?” he murmured, stilling the motion of his hand. “Are you still awake?” he asked curiously, because it would be a little awkward if he’d just told this whole story just to have Niall fall asleep through it.  
A low hum vibrated through Niall’s chest and he tucked himself tighter against Harry, “Yeah…I’m just processing.” He whispered, voice trembling a little and giving away the fact that he was almost in tears.  
Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled Niall up to brush away the tears. “Darling, what’s wrong?” he breathed out, sucking in a slow breath. “Do you…not want me?” he hated that this was the question that left his lips, but he couldn’t help the tangle of nerves that this may be the case, it happens and maybe he’d pushed Niall a little too much.   
Niall released a wet laugh and shook his head, wrapping his slim arms around Harry’s neck. “No you bloody gimp! Of course I want you! I’m just…a little overwhelmed. Nobody has ever—I mean, I never really thought that anyone could be so perfect.” And that wasn’t really what he meant to say but his mind was in an absolute mush of any proper thinking and so when that fell out of his lips he just went with it because—well, really it fit and correcting his words would be like saying that Harry wasn’t perfect and everything that he’s been doing he clearly was.

 

~~~

 

Four years passed to the day, and Harry found himself standing behind a black door, waiting for the piano to set off his cue.  
As cheesy as it sounded, his whole life had lead up to this moment and he couldn’t be any more excited. Today was the day he was finally going to be making Niall his husband.   
“Daddy, why are you crying?” Harry’s head snapped down to look at the little girl. She had bright green eyes and a mop of strawberry blonde curls on top of her head.

***Flashback***

“You’re sure you want to do this,” Niall asked, eyes big as he looked up at Harry for his approval. “You’re not just saying yes because this is something that I want?”  
Harry nodded, beaming down at Niall. “I’m 110% sure that I want this. I’m more than ready.”  
Niall nodded and pushed open the door to the adoption/surrogacy agency, letting out a breath he wasn’t even aware that he’d been holding.  
Harry followed behind him quietly, not listening as Niall spoke to the woman at the front desk. Instead, he took this moment to look around. It was a cute front room, and he could definitely see why it was so highly recommended. The walls, painted a soft purple, were decorated in frames ofthank you letters and photographs of families that had gone through them. By one corner there was a clean and well-presented children’s corner where a woman was sat with a set of identical twins, reading them a story quietly. He wandered away from the desk, letting his eyes skim over a few of the letters, wanting to learn more about other people’s stories, ensure this was definitely the right thing. His eyes stopped on one photo, it was sat in an A4 sized frame, beneath the photo was a paper that read “In the Memory of Amelia and Rebecca Beaumont” and beside it was a short letter.

**Many thanks to Damien and Lucy Smith,  
They have blessed us with our second child. We are certain our Sara will be a wonderful older sister and thank them endlessly for this opportunity.**

The photograph was of two women, one very largely pregnant, and between them a little girl with the biggest set of green eyes he’d ever seen.

“Mr Styles?” his thoughts were interrupted by the foreign voice. “See something you like, sir?”  
Harry flushed slightly, blinking over at the woman and then shortly to Niall who was filling out some paperwork. “I was just admiring how happy they look…what happened?” he asked, bringing a finger up to tap against the little “in the memory of…”.  
The worker gave a weak smile, looking at the photo for a moment. “Amelia died during the birth of their second child…they also lost the baby. Becca was so heartbroken that she ended her life a week later.”  
Harry’s eyebrows knitted together and he swallowed thickly. “What happened to the little girl? Sara? Did she go stay with the Smith’s?”  
“The Smith’s already had six children of their own and their financial situation couldn’t handle another child. Sara now lives here with the other orphans, awaiting adoption.”  
Without a moment’s hesitation Harry spoke, “I want to meet her.”  
Niall wandered over, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist from the behind. “Meet who?”  
“Sara,” Harry pointed to the little girl, glancing back at his partner.

~~~

The moment Harry laid his eyes on the little girl he was falling in love all over again. His hand slipped out of Niall, soul mate momentarily forgotten as he dropped down to her height. “Hello Sara,” he breathed out, offering her a tiny smile. “My name is Harry, and this is Niall.”  
The three year old blinked up at him curiously before taking a couple short steps towards him. She reached a chubby hand up to grasp at his curls, giving the handful a gentle tug before she grasped her own curls, lips spreading into a wide smile. “Mine.” She beamed, moving the hand from his curls to touch his cheek.  
It took everything within Harry not to cry, while behind him Niall let the tears flow freely. It was as if Sara was made for them and there was no way that either of them would be giving up this opportunity and letting the little girl go. It would have been a crime for them to not adopt her, how instant the connection was.

~~~

After two months of visits and another six months’ worth of check-ups with a children’s service officer Harry and Niall were able to officially welcome Sara into their family… Three months after that Sara welcomed them into hers. Niall was tucking her into bed, and as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead she split into that gorgeous grin of hers and murmured a sleepy “goodnight dada”.

 

***End Flashback***

 

“Daddy?” the girl repeated, and Harry realised he’d been so lost in the memory that he hadn’t answered his daughters question. “Daddy, the music is playing. We supposed to go now.”  
Harry’s eyes grew wide that he’d missed his cue and he quickly wrapped his large hand around Sara’s little one, taking a final deep breath before stepping through the doors , lushing at all the eyes on him. This only lasted for a second though, because the moment his eyes locked with Niall’s across the room his heart leapt and he forgot about everyone else in the room. Every time he saw him it was like the first time all over again, he’d never get over how beautiful Niall was, and here standing before him dressed up in that gorgeous slim fit suit he couldn’t be more excited.

Niall on the other hand was picking anxiously at loose threads on the cuffs of his sleeves, eyes wide as he watched Niall come out, hand in their little girls. His eyes were swimming with worry and he was still trying to keep his breathing under control. When he’d stepped out of his room and Harry hadn’t—despite the fact that they were soul mates, despite every “I love you” and every memory, he couldn’t help but fear that Harry might have changed his mind in all of this. But there he was, standing there with the largest smile across his face, curls falling messily around his face that Niall knew was from Harry running a hand through his hair, it was a bad habit he had, though Niall thought it to be simply adorable. Niall couldn’t love the man more. They met eyes across the room and slowly walked towards one another, their daughter throwing handfuls of red and white rose petals as she stumbled along beside her daddy. Once they had reached each other, Harry released Sara’s hand, watching as the little girl made her way down the centre aisle to where her Uncle Greg was waiting. Harry’s hand found Niall’s, their fingers lacing together in a perfect fit before they began their walk towards the front.

As the priest spoke, Harry barely took in a word that was being said. He was simply transfixed by the beauty of his partner standing before him. The smiles never left either male’s face that day, and when the priest finally declared them as a married couple, the kiss they shared was messy and awkward and wet and both boys pulled away in bursts of adoring laughter.  
“I am so very endlessly in love with you, Niall James Styles.” Harry whispered against his mouth as he pressed another kiss on his lips.  
“And I with you, Harry Edward Styles”

 

** I’ve added a Tomlinshaw bonus because after rereading and editing the story I came just under the 5k mark, hope you enjoy x **

Nick hummed, playing lazily with Louis’ hair, the soft panting of his breath warming his chest. Their peace was interrupted when Nick’s phone went off and he was quick to answer the call so as not to disturb the sleeping man beside him.

“Nick!” Harry’s voice broke through the phone before Nick even had the chance to greet him. “I need to go to Ireland.”  
Nick blinked rapidly a few times, a frown appearing on his face, “I’m sorry, you what?”   
“I said I need to go to Ireland,” Harry repeated and Nick’s frown deepened, this wasn’t exactly something he’d expected to be hearing.   
“Harry!” he scolded softly with a groan, looking down at his own soul mate a moment. “You can’t just go to Ireland? What in God’s name put that idea in your head? I thought you were looking for your soul mate?”  
“I am! He’s Irish though, I know it. I was in a club earlier and an Irish bloke approached me and I don’t know…the accent really just spoke to me. I need to…shit I should have asked him where in Ireland he was from, because I mean, I’ve heard Irish accents before so why would this be any different unless my soul mate was from the same place?”   
Beside him, Louis stirred, breath quickening a fraction against his chest and Nick cussed under his breath, rushing out a tired and slightly rude,“Harry you aren’t making much sense right now…it’s three in the morning, call me at a decent hour and we can work this out,” before ending the call.  
Louis hummed tiredly, eyes flickering open. Nick couldn’t help as he stared down at his soul-mate, admiring the way his long lashes fanned out and shadowed over his high cheeks, dulling the usually bright blue of his eyes in the dim early morning light.   
“Who was that?” Louis asked drowsily, tightening the arm that had previously been draped across Nick’s bare stomach, curling it enough to be able to hug the older male. “Late night calls with some side chick or somethin’?”  
Nick laughed at Louis’ teasing tone, dipping down to nuzzle a kiss in the mess of hair on the lads head, he placed his phone to the side, hearing as it slid off the bed and clattered to the ground. “Just Harry, drunk off his nut and talking something about Ireland…”  
In turn, Louis snorted, shuffling up Nick’s body to cuddle into his chest some more. “Your friend is an odd one.” He told him softly, receiving a small laugh and nod before Nick’s hand was trailing light patterns up and down his partners back.  
“You should go back to sleep,” Nick murmured, kissing the top of Louis’ head again. This time there was no response further than a small hum and the faintest of nods as he felt Louis going heavy against his chest as he drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
